To secure a rotor bearing of a gas turbine, in particular an aircraft gas turbine, struts are installed in the area of a turbine center frame, also knows an intermediate turbine housing, between an engine housing and an annular supporting structure. These struts extend through a hot gas-conducting annular duct. Since the turbine exhaust gas (hot gas) must cross this strut structure in the annular duct, for example, to reach a low-pressure turbine and must not thereby wet the bearing structures, these structures, respectively struts are covered by contoured panels and aerodynamic strut fairings. The entire covering structure is thereby attached by hooks to the frame, radially inner panels being held by the strut fairing. The panels are thereby attached to the strut fairings by an overlap region (ground overlap) and bolted-on clamps. The bolt connections thereby have a stay bolt that is soldered into the strut fairing.
To reduce the weight and enhance the efficiency of gas turbines, in particular of aircraft gas turbines, but also of other machines, largely manufactured from metal under known methods heretofore, efforts are underway to replace metallic components with components made of ceramic matrix composites (CMC). The existing method of soldering on a stay bolt does not allow the above described frame panels and strut fairings to be manufactured from CMC because soldering is not possible when working with CMC components.